NCIS: Hmm Whatcha Say?
by Ellie Mae Thompson-Holmes
Summary: What happens when Abby sees her boyfriend cheating on her in a club? Who's the guy she leaves with? What happens when Gibbs and the team have to save her life? Will she survive? One-Shot. Gibbs/Abby, past Abby/McGee, Ziva/Tony. Title based on a song! D


NCIS: Hmm whatcha say?

A/N: I think this is gonna be a one-shot. Since I need to write _something_ to get my mind off some things. So... I've become addicted to a song. It's originally called "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap. Though I'm not _too _crazy about it, but I am about the remix, "Whatcha Say?" by Jason Derulo. Amazing effects in the song. =) So, go look up the lyrics and listen to the song!

Onward story!

Semper Fi,

Ellie

* * *

She had enough. She should have listened to Tony... to McGee... to Ziva. She didn't want to believe he was cheating on her.

Abby found out from actually seeing it with her own green eyes. At the club. Against the wall. Him. The ho bag. Hot and heavy. He wouldn't be coming over later. He'd be going to _her _place. Probably for a good affair.

She snorted. Sitting at the bar, she realized she needed something...strong. Not caf-pow. Not red bull. No soda. No. She needed alcohol.

"What can I get ya' miss?" the bartender asked her, sweetly.

"The strongest thing you can find in your collection."

The nice guy winced. "That bad, eh?"

"You have no idea." Abby chuckled.

"Alright, well, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He gave her one last hopeful smile, as he looked to see what he could concoct.

Listening to the DJ, Abby was listening to this catchy song. She could've sworn she'd heard it before, but couldn't put her finger on where. Or when.

"_wha- wha- wha- wha- what did you say  
Mmmm whatcha say  
_

_Ooh that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
_

_Mmmm whatcha say  
Mmmm that it´s all for the best?  
Because it is"_

"_I was so wrong for so long  
Only tryin´ to please myself (myself)  
Girl I was caught up in her lust  
When I don´t really want no one else  
So no I know I should of treated you better  
But me and you were meant to last forever"_

A drink was placed in front of her.

The guy looked sympathetic. "It's on the house. The strongest I could find."

"Thanks. A lot." Abby smiled, what little she could.

"No worries miss." He nodded, and went back to his work._  
_

"_So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn´t know what to do  
But when I become a star we´ll be living so large  
I´ll do anything for you  
So tell me girl"_

The ironicness of the song hit her full blast. Though, it was pretty good, right up there near Android Lust.

"_Mmmm whatcha say  
Ooh that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
_

_Mmmm whatcha say  
Mmmm that it´s all for the best?  
Because it is  
_

_Mmmm whatcha say  
Ooh that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
_

_Mmmm whatcha say  
Whatcha say (whatcha say)  
_

_wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?"_

She felt a tap on her shoulder. A very stunning and... gorgeous guy was behind her.

"I noticed you're down on your luck tonight. Maybe you'd like to dance?"

"Uh.. Dance?"

The guy laughed. "You know, two people, moving to a beat? Enjoying their selves?"

"Ah! That dancing!" Abby chuckled. "Sorry, I am down tonight. But, yeah, I'd like to dance with you."

Gorgeous man laughed. His voice captivated her.

"Alrighty, so come on." He reached for her hand, and pulled her on the floor.

"My name is August."

Abby smiled. _What a pretty...no... What a... significant.. oh hell. What a hot name!_

"Abby. Abby for short. Abigail. Abigail Sciuto."

"Ah, Abby. Abby for short. Abigail Sciuto. Nice to meet you."_  
_

Abby laughed. "Sorry, I _do _usually ramble on. Just.. tonight.. it's..-

"Complicated." August finished for her.

"Exactly."

"_How could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go (love go)  
And ooh what I do with one chance  
I just gotta let you know  
I know what I did wasn´t clever  
But me and you we´re meant to be together _

_So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn´t know what to do  
But when I become a star we´ll be living so large  
I´ll do anything for you  
So tell me girl"_

By this time, the drink had hit her full force. Apparently, his drink, or drinks had hit him full force too.

By this time, they couldn't get enough of each other. Rationalism, out the door. Reality, gone.

By this time, he was kissing her spider-web tattoo.

"Hmm. Tattoo lover?"

Abby winked. "You bet."

He couldn't get enough of her skin. The taste, the smell.

"Perfume?"

"My own personal...creation."

"Love it." he mumbled against her lips.

"Thanks."

"_Mmmm whatcha say  
Ooh that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
_

_Mmmm whatcha say  
Mmmm that it´s all for the best?  
Because it is  
_

_Mmmm whatcha say  
Ooh that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
_

_Mmmm whatcha say  
Whatcha say (whatcha say)  
_

_wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?_

Girl tell me what to say I (say I)  
I don´t want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin´  
Tell me tell me what to say I (say I)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain´t right girl 

_Tell me tell me what to say I (say I)  
I don´t want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin´  
Tell me tell me what to say I (say I)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain´t right_

Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn´t know what to do  
But when I become a star we´ll be living so large  
I´ll do anything for you  
So baby whatcha say! 

"Care to go home...with me... after the song?"

"Mmm hmm.... Sure." Abby giggled, as he tickled her ticklish spot on her side.

"Good...wanna share... the rest of your tattoos?"

Abby nodded.

_Mmmm whatcha say  
Ooh that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
_

_Mmmm whatcha say  
Mmmm that it´s all for the best?  
Because it is  
_

_Mmmm whatcha say  
Ooh that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
_

_Mmmm whatcha say  
Whatcha say (whatcha say)  
wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?"_

The song ended, and August took Abby's hand and led her through the crowd. Waving at the bartender, she followed right behind.

"Better hail a taxi, safer than sorry."

"Yup." Abby nodded.

They hailed a taxi, and as soon as he told the driver where, they were back to the heat of the night.

* * *

Gibbs and the team entered the club.

Ziva shivered as she realized, this was the first and _only _club that had ever given her the creeps.

Following Gibbs, they went to the bar.

"Excuse me, have you seen him around here?" Gibbs asked, holding up the picture for the guy to look at.

The bartender went wide-eyed. "Actually yes, I did. Is he a suspect in anything, considering you're NCIS?"

"_Prime _suspect in a homicide. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he left about 2 or so hours ago. He and this girl was all over each other." he paused. "Felt bad for the girl though. Down on her luck, looked greatly depressed."

"Can you describe the girl?" Gibbs asked, curious. Cautious.

"Yeah, no problem." He thought for a minute on all the details. "I'd say she was goth. Don't like to label people ya' know.. Pigtails, but they were braided. Black lipstick. She definitely looked like she could be a caffeine junkie. Don't know her name though, sorry."

"What did she order?"

"The strongest thing on the shelf. Which was bourbon, scotch, shot of Jack, and some of Jim. She needed it, I could tell."

Gibbs was fuming inside. He wasn't blaming the bartender. But he _knew _that the girl, _was _Abby. She was with some homicidal bastard tonight. Fuck.

"Thanks for you time."

"No problem. Might want to look up his name though. August Brennan."

"Thanks again."

The man nodded and went back to work. The team, headed outside.

"Gibbs, that _girl _is Abby. We need to do something, and do it now." Ziva emphasized, finally on the edge of worry for the forensic scientist.

"I know." Gibbs gruffed, as he pulled out his cell phone and pushed a number on his speed dial.

He stepped away to place his call. "Jen, I want an address. August Brennan. No, I need it now, he has Abby." He listened as she repeated the address to him, and abruptly hung up.

Turning back to the others, he nodded towards the car. "Come on."

Before 10 seconds were up, they were in the car holding on for their lives, as Gibbs sped through traffic, swerving and weaving in and out of lanes.

"You know.. Boss.. If this wasn't life or death, I'd be begging for you to slow down."

"Well DiNozzo, this is life or death. So sit back, and _shut up_."

"Yes Boss."

Swerving into a parking spot, Gibbs was the first one out, followed by Ziva.

Running up the steps, he started banging on the door.

No answer.

He would _not _tolerate a no answer, while _his _girl could be in there. Dying at the hands of the sick bastard.

Finally, he got tired of hearing nothing. Gibbs took his stronger leg and kicked the door in.

"Split up!"

They all split up throughout the house. McGee taking the one end bedrooms, Tony the bathrooms. Ziva the kitchen.

"Gibbs!" Ziva yelled, as she saw August holding a knife to Abby's neck. He held her on the floor in front of him.

Gibbs, Tony and McGee rushed into the living room, guns drawled.

"Put the guns down, or I'll cut the whore."

Ziva winced at the disgusting name he gave Abby. _Bastard._

"You'll do no such thing. You killed the Marine. We have all the evidence we need to lock your ass up for a long time." Ziva challenged.

"Oh yeah? Well, that's just great, right? I mean, right before I go to prison, I got a good lay."

"Don't fuck with me Brennan. Let her go." Gibbs yelled through his temper.

"No, I won't let her go. She means something to you all. Who is she to _you?_"

"_She _is our forensic scientist. The one who processed the evidence to put away your ass for a long time. You kill her, and any deal goes off the table. Maybe a life sentence will be tacked on." Tony spoke up.

"Please... just let me go." Abby begged, quietly.

"Quiet you bitch. Why didn't you tell me you were one of them? Huh? Why?"

"It wouldn't have mattered!" Abby yelled, trying to stay calm.

"I wouldn't be in this mess, so _yes! _It _does _matter!"

"You wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't killed the Petty Officer."

"_._"

McGee, behind Tony, could see Abby was shaken. Held hostage.. definitely not a good thing to be in. They _had _to do something. Even if they weren't together anymore, she was still his best friend.

"So, why don't you just let her go, and we'll talk about a deal?" Tony tried to talk him into it.

"How about, no. And _you all_ go to _hell!_"

Before Brennan could turn to Abby, a shot rang out.

He hit the ground, hitting his head on the counter, therefore letting Abby go.

Ziva ran in to disarm him, and Gibbs scooped up Abby.

She didn't need to see her attacker dead behind her, when she was finally free from him.

Tony looked behind him, to see McGee holding the gun.

"You okay, McBond?" Tony asked, taking McGee's gun.

"Yeah, I'm... Alright actually. He's dead. Can't hurt anyone anymore."

DiNozzo nodded. "Come on Probie. We should go outside."

McGee sighed and followed. He knew there'd be a follow up about the shooting.

In no way, did he regret it at all. He had saved his best friends' life.

That's all that mattered.

* * *

Later on, with Gibbs taking Abby home to his house, they found themselves in the basement.

With the boat.

"He didn't even look...harmful."

Gibbs looked to Abby as she sanded the boat. He sighed.

"Most people don't. You least expect the attack."

She nodded.

There was one question that he _had_ to ask.

"Abs?"

"Yeah?"

"Did he hurt you any other way? Did he rape you?"

"No. I didn't sleep with him either. I guess we were almost to that stage." Abby paused. "I guess the knocking spooked him."

Gibbs nodded.

"Next time, please don't be going off with random guys. 'k?"

Abby smiled. "Sure Gibbs, no problem."

He looked at her with one eyebrow arched, getting his Gibbs-stare on.

"Seriously. After tonight, no worries."

"Good. I don't want to see you get hurt Abs." He paused, taking a breath. "I never want to see you in a body bag either."

He got up and went over to her. Slowly, just to make sure she wasn't afraid.

Before he was able to make the move, Abby had her arms wrapped around him.

He kissed the top of her head. "Never...ever...want to see you on Ducky's table, not breathing. Not alive. Never want to see that Abby."

She nodded. "Never want to see you there either."

After a few minutes of holding each other, both on actual verge of tears, Gibbs spoke up.

"Wanna tell me why you were, according to the bartender 'down on your luck'?"

"Sure."

Abby and Gibbs sat on the concrete floor. Her back against his chest, and his chin placed carefully on her head as he held her.

"So...."

* * *

The next day, Abby was back to her cheerful self. Somehow, she had been able to bounce back, after some time with Gibbs.

She heard a knock on her lab doorway.

"Hey McGee." Abby said, softly.

"Hey Abby. Gotta minute?"

"I have all the time in the world for everyone." She smiled.

McGee smiled back.

"How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. Gibbs and I had a long chat last night. Shed some tears, laughed about random shit. I'm fine. Scouts honor." Abby said, holding up the scout promise fingers.

"I'm glad. So, no nightmares?"

"Nope, not really."

"Good."

Abby nodded. "Hey Timmy?"

"Yeah Abby?"

"Thanks. For what you did.. you know." she abruptly hugged him, tightly. "Did they reinstate your gun and everything?"

"Yup. It was a rightful shot. Saved someone."

"It saved me." She grinned.

"It did. And I am so thankful for that."

"So am I."

McGee's cell went off.

"Well, that's the boss, calling me back to work. See you around?"

"Of course Timmy. Anytime."

"Good." he smiled. "Seeya."

"Later!"

McGee exited the lab, but ducked his head back in, a moment later.

"Abby? Gibbs really does love you."

Abby nodded.

"I think you guys need to do something before we do it for you guys."

With that, McGee left with a wink and a twinkle in his eye.

He had shot the kill shot.

* * *

A/N: Veteran's day is tomorrow. Take the time to honor the Veteran's, for serving our country, and our freedom.

Semper Fi,  
Ellie


End file.
